we are looking for michael
by jeaninereach
Summary: hope you like plz review 3 i love harsh critasisim


We are looking for Michael

Michael had past away and now he was in heaven. Janet and his brothers had now past as well. They all were in a car together and got in a bad car accident. So they got to heaven and they saw god standing in front of them.

God said welcome Jackson family. Janet said are we in heaven? God nodded. Janet said were is Michael? He is here right? God said he came to heaven and came to me and asked to go to hell because he knew that when you all came he thought that you all would not want to see him.

Jermaine said can we go and get him? We need him and he needs us. God responded by saying yes bring him home. He does need you. They are treating him very bad down there. Jackie said lets go guys.

So they went down to hell to go and get there brother back. They missed him so much. When they got down there it was dark and gloomy. Michael and a few others that were down there were taking a break and eating lunch.

Tito said is that Michael? They all looked over and they all smiled because they were happy to see him. Mike was coughing a lot. One of the guys that was sitting next to him noticed his family.

He said so mike I hear Janet and your brothers are up in heaven. Mike said good they should be up there. The guy said do you miss them? Mike said I miss them so much. He smiled as he said that. Then he frowned and said but they wont miss me. They wont even look for me.

The guy said how do you know? Michael said I took those drugs because I read in a magazine that they were making a comeback without me and they were happy that I'm not there.

Jermaine said guys we need to talk with him. They all agreed. Mike said I am going to get back to work before we get in trouble. So he got up and started to work again. He was not working fast enough so he had to pay for it.

The devil kept whipping Michael on his back. He was in pain. Janet and his brothers had to look away because they could not stand to watch. Tito then said we have to get him out of there. We will get him while he is working and the devil is not around.

So Michael went back to working. He worked faster then last time even though he was in pain. While he was working he was coughing more and more. He was not feeling well. The guy that noticed his family before went over to them and said do you want him?

They said yes get his attention to us please. We have to get him out of here. The guy said I understand hell and I get why I am down here but mike should not be. Do you remember who I am? Janet said no.

He said I am the one who made up the molestation on your brother. Marlon said then yes you deserve to be here. Now get our brothers attention. So he said sorry and then went over to mike.

He said mike when you were talking before about your family would you consider seeing them again? Michael said I wish I could but it wont happen. The guy pointed to them and mike turned around and he had tears in his eyes.

He went over to them and said what are you doing here? You all cant be here. Jackie said Michael we missed you and we need you and you need us. You have to come back with us. Michael said I cant I'm sorry I have to get back to work.

Janet said Michael you cant stay here. You don't belong here. Michael said I'm sorry I have to go and you have to go because I don't want you to see me get hurt if I get caught. Tito said we already did.

Michael looked at him and said wait you saw what happened before? They all nodded. Jackie said you can come with us. God said that you can. Michael then said I don't know. Janet said Michael please.

Mike said ok I will come back with all of you. They all were happy and they left with Michael. They went back up to god. God said it is good to see you Michael. Michael we are having dinner at 7 so don't be late.

He nodded his head. He went for some fresh air. Then he got some rest. It was now time for dinner. So mike got ready for dinner and went into the dining room. When he got in there he saw James brown and Liz Taylor and god and his family and other celebrities as well.

When he got in there god said lets eat everyone. So they sat down and said a prayer then began eating. Michael didn't eat that much and Liz had noticed. She said mike sweetie you have to eat.

Mike said I know I do eat but I'm not that hungry. Michael then said you died of heart failer? She nodded yes. She smiled and said but I am not in pain anymore. Michael said can I ask you something?

Liz said of course. Mike said why did they come and find me. I mean like they haven't said a word to me since then and they all are so close. Liz said well they herd you down there saying why you took those drugs.

Mike said wait they herd that as well. Aw man I am in big trouble. There probably going to want to talk to me later. Liz said sweetie its for the best and they love you mike and you love them so much.

Mike just looked down at the table. He then said can I be excused? God said of course. So Michael got up and went to get some fresh air. Tito noticed that he left. While mike was walking around he went to this one cloud and looked down from above.

He saw his kids grown up and performing together on stage. They were as good as he was if not better. He was proud. God put his hand on mike and mike looked at him. God said Michael you have strong kids my friend.

Now you need to let you family talk to you and you need to talk to them. They want you to tell them why you took those drugs and you need to tell them the entire story. Michael said they hate me.

God said they don't hate you Michael and they never will. Mike said I will talk to them. God said good I'm glad. He then left. Michael was scared to talk to them. He decided to go by Liz.

Mike said I am going back down. Liz said mike please don't. Michael said I cant face them. I am to scared. He gave her a hug and then left. Once he got down there he got punished really well by the devil for disappearing.

Michael was in so much pain. He could barely move.

Back up in heaven with everyone else they were looking for Michael but they could not find him anywhere. Jackie said lets ask Liz. So they went over to Liz and she said go and see god and ask him to show you Michael.

So they asked god. God showed them an image of Michael. He was back down in hell and he was getting beat and he was crying and he was in pain. God said he didn't want to face you all. He is to weak and scared.

Jermaine said so what should we do? God said sing and perform and let him join you again. He needs to be apart of the group again. That is all he wants. He feels left out and then when he saw the article he took the drugs.

Jackie said ok we have a lot of work to do. Jermaine said I am going back down there and getting Michael so he can help us.

Jermaine then left and went down to hell to bring his bother back for good. When he got down there he saw Michael sleeping. So he went over and woke him up. Mike is not easy to wake up.

He finally woke up. He looked at Jermaine and said busted. Jermaine said mike come on we need you. We are going to perform and we cant do it with out you. Michael took a deep breath and said ok.

Once they got back up they all practiced so much.

The next night had come and they performed as a family again and it felt so good. Once the show was over they had an after party.

The after party was going well until there was a red fire that appeared. It was the devil.

The devil said were is he? Were is Michael? Jermaine said he is staying here with us. The devil said no he is not. He has things he has to do and he has to pay for leaving again with out telling me.

God said he can stay here if he wants to. The devil left with anger. Michael was trying not to cry. He went out for some air. He looked down on his kids. They were doing so well.

Michael then remembered what the devil had said. He has to pay. Mike knew he was going to get beat but he knew he deserved it. So he said I am going to go. Janet said what do you mean?

Mike said you only needed me to perform. So I am going back. He then left them standing there. Janet ran after Michael. Just as he was about to leave she stopped. Janet said mike wait please.

Michael turned around and he had tears running down his face. Janet looked at him and said Michael stay please. If you back down there you are going to get hurt.

Michael looked at her and said when Jermaine got me he said he needed me to perform with you guys. That's all he said. He did not say anything to be about staying. When he wanted me to perform again in felt so good.

It was like a rush of energy. I thought when he came to get me that he really cared about me, but it was only to perform. He never asked me to stay. He hates me the most.

Ever since I came in to the group and took over as the lead singer he has hated me and I don't blame him. Janet I want to stay but I cant. All I do is cause trouble. That's why I just took so many drugs.

Janet said turn around Michael. So he did. His brothers were standing there including Jermaine. Michael asked with worry how much did you here? Jermaine said every single word Michael.

Mike said I have to go. He then left. They followed him down to hell. They saw him get beat by the devil but this time it was going to be worse.

Kendal and frank were there. When they died they went right to hell. Janet said o no guys look its Kendal and frank.

The devil ripped mikes shirt off. He had marks all over him. He was in pain. The devil said take care of him. So frank and Kendal kept kicking him and he was screaming in pain.

All Michael had on was his shoes and pants and they were ripped as well. Once they were done hurting him they left him on the floor. He could not get up at all. A few seconds later Kendal came back and rapped him.

He was in pain all over and he just wanted to be with his family but he knew that he couldn't.

Once Kendal was done he was still laying there and now with nothing on him. He felt so embarrassed.

So he tried getting up and once he did he put his cloths back on and went to a dark corner. That's were he always slept. He laid down and tried to sleep but he could not sleep at all.

Marlon went over to him and said mike why are you sleeping here? Mike said I have slept here ever since I have gotten here. Marlon said come on lets go. You are coming with us and you are staying with us.

You belong in heaven not hell. Now we are going to go and get some sleep and then we are going to talk and you are not going to leave or run. Understand Michael?

Michael said wait that's not fair I don't have a choice. Marlon said exactly.

Michael then tried to get up and Marlon helped him up and they went back up to heaven and they went to sleep. Mike slept really well and it was the first time in a while.

Soon morning had come and mike woke up and he was the only one left in the room. He screamed Janet's name and she came running in. she said with panic what's wrong are you ok? Mike said I got scared because no one was around.

Janet said mike there is nothing to be scared of. You are safe now. What they did to you and frank and Kendal was wrong.

Mike looked up and said no wait you all saw that? All of it? She nodded yes. He laid back down and started to cry. He covered his face with the pillow. Janet call everyone in the room and they came running in saying what is wrong?

Michael said you all were there and you all saw what they did to me. You should not have seen any of that. Why did you guys come and get me anyway? All I do is cause trouble.

Jackie said Michael you don't cause trouble and you know that. We saved you from there because you belong here with us and not down there Michael. Please stop crying.

Michael said I need to go back. I cant stay here with you all. Tito said mike don't go. Michael said I have to. I love you guys so much. That is why I have to go back down.

Mike started to leave but he bumped into god. God asked Michael were are you going? Mike said back down I cant stay here. God said I think you can. Michael listen your family loves you so much. They need you and you need them.

Please stay. Look at them. Look at how upset they are when your not around. Michael looked at them. He said I guess I can stay. At least here I don't get hurt. God said see so stay Michael. You belong here.

Mike said thanks and he walked back in to the room with everyone in there. Michael then looked at them and said I am going to stay. I love you all. Jermaine said we love you more Michael. Mike laughed and said I don't know about that.


End file.
